Hit the Blye
by Kaynasou
Summary: Deeks and Kensi are in an unfortunate situation while undercover. How will they get out?


**Hello densi fans. This is my first Densi fanfiction. Here's the deal my sister challenged me to write this. I had a few words to fit in the one shot and get a certain situation going. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS Los Angeles. All rights reserved to their specific owners.**

* * *

**Hit the Blye**

Deeks and Kensi often go undercover. They got used to facing the most awkward situations you could ever imagine. But this one was a first. Kensi's cover had been discovered and Deek's was in danger. Kensi played a very interested client of a huge network of arm dealing. Kensi had been recognized by one of the boss' employee. She helped arrest him a few years earlier. Deeks was playing a new employee of the leader arm dealer.

"I'm telling you, this bitch is a cop!" Yells the neck tattooed brown ex-con.

"You don't say! Marvel. Then I guess you know what to do. Finish her off!" Orders the boss to Deeks.

"No problem." He says really not knowing how they will get out of there.

Kensi fully trusts her partner, she knows he wouldn't kill her. And if he had to shoot her in the arm or something like that, for the sake of the mission, she would take it. She gets ready for the bullet, because in her mind, there is no other solution.

Deeks nervously bites his lower lip, quickly smirks and tries to think of another plan. Shooting Kensi was not the best idea ever, he was positive about that.

"Are you sure you want to get rid of her that easily?" Inquires Marvel with a perverted eye on her.

"What's your plan? She's useless." Replies another employee

"I've been pretty lonely for the two years I spent in jail. And she, is just what the doctor ordered. Girls like that aren't easy to find." He strikes her cheek with the top of his finger.

A few other guys laugh heavily.

Deeks' finger dances above the trigger his arm wanting to move towards Marvel. He knew if he laid another finger on her it would all end very badly.

Kensi knew she stood very little chance of winning against the amount of fire weapons pointed at her. Her only reactions to the pervert's touch were gentle startles and killer looks.

"I'm not wasting any more time with her. Time is money guys!" Deeks almost screams punching her in the stomach and instantly regretting it. Kensi falls on the floor thinking that it could have been worst.

"Lester! Go get the car and don't let the dog out, he'll poop everywhere!" Orders the boss.

"Now let's see what you hide in your purse, lady cop." Marvel says grabbing her purse looking for mics, guns anything a cop would carry around. He finds a shopping list.

"Soap, cheese, wax… What's that shit? What's next on the list, get zumba classes?" He stupidly laughs. His hilarity stops when he realizes that a gun is against the back of his head.

Kensi gets up and looks at Deeks, as to say that she was ok. Sam, Callen and the other NCIS agents arrest everyone. Kensi gets in front of Marvel and kicks him where it hurts.

"That's for sticking your pervy finger on my face."

Once Deeks and Kensi get in the car, she realizes that he had been awfully quiet since he punched her during the mission.

"What's wrong? Did you lose your tongue?" She asks knowing that a silent Deeks was not a happy Deeks.

He looks at her, obviously feeling horrible about what he had to do.

"You're not mad?" He finally asks

"No, of course not! You saved my life." She answers

"No, I punched you. And for that I am insanely sorry." He apologizes eyes towards the ground.

"Forget it! I'm good." She insists.

"So we're still friends?" He asks

"Yes we are"

He looks at her and she nods confidently.

"Ok, great because I had two tickets for this Amazonian musical ballet and my date canceled. I was wondering if you…" She cut him off

"Don't even think about it!" She replies not letting him the time to finish his sentence.

"But I just saved your life!" He complains

"No, you punched me!" She replies starting the car.

* * *

**Ok, the situation was that Deeks had to hit Kensi for a mission. The words I had to include were: easy, zumba, wax, soap, car, cheese and dog.**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews ^^.**


End file.
